after the kiss
by DarkSide14
Summary: what happened after sasuke and naruto kissed in episode 3? well... this sucks...just read it... and reveiw i suck terribly at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**ok... this is my vary first fanfic so go easy on me and this takes place right after episode 3... good luck to me and hope you enjoy this, their is no lemon yet but dont worry their will be in chapter 2 also this is a yaoi story... dont like dont read... no haters aloud! and one more thing this account is being shared by me and one of my friends... i am Quincylove and i will be puting a foot note at the bottom of every chapter of my stories telling whowrote it... so if one of my stories says mafia'scholatelover at the bottomm my friend wrote it... so please R & R hope u like it and now for the storie your here to read! oh and dont hate on me for speling and grammer... **

naruto was walking through konaha thinking about yesterdays accidental kiss with sasuke. naruto couldn't get it out of his head... he was starting to have some pretty suggestive thoughts about his teamate... but naruto just couldn't help thinkng thease things "his lips were soft..." he thought costantly and since that kiss naruto has been paying alot more attention to the raven haired boy and every little thing he does' naruto sighed in denile as he saw sasuke sitting alone on a bench. naruto smiled and walked up to him "hey sasuke" naruto said as he sat down next to the other "what do you want dobe..." sasuke said with distain and doesn't look at the other as he sighed "nothing just wanted to come and sit with you!" the excentric blonde says without breathing and just ignores the small insult ... "gosh... hes so mean... wonder if he liked the kiss..." he thought as he smiled at the other. sasuke would just sit their looking bored and sigh "fine..." sasuke would sit back on the bench and stretch. "damn... no he's hot..." naruto said as he stared at the other with his jaw open slightly "what are u stareing at dobe..." sasuke would say sounding slighty annoyed with being stared at. naruto would blush violently and scramble to find an excuse for his stareing and look away from him to hide his blushy "oh n-nothing...j-just that bird behind you..." he would stutter with embarrassment. sasuke would look behind him , not seeing any bird what so ever then look quizikly at the other. "their is no bird behind me for u to stare at baka..." sasuke would say with an accusing tone in his voice. "well it must have flew off then...i don't know... it was their a minute ago..." naruto said defensivly as to protest that he was ever stareng at the vary attractive young raven haired boy infront of him at the moment. sasuke rolled his eyes at the other then smirked "naruto was stareing at me then... well... this is intresting..." sasuke thought as he looked at the other. "flown not flew...baka..."sasuke said as he changed the subject all together. "oh shut it sasuke..." naruto said playfully as he smiled at sasuke. "hmmm... if the dobe was stareing at me i wonder what he would do if I..." sasuke thought as he actually smiled as though he was happy for once in his life. when naruto saw this his jaw droped to the floor as he stared now openly at the smiling boy. "damn... hes so fucking cute when he smiles..." naruto accidently said aloud and when he relised he said that aloud clapped a hand over his ,outh blushing a deep crimson. "well... i knew you weren't stareing at a bird..." sasuke said with a devilish grin on his face. naruto shot up off the bench standing now. "s-sorry..." he mumbled compleatly humiliated and started to walk away blushing deeper then gaaras hair. sasuke rolled his eyes and had to hold back a chuckle as he stood up grabbing the others hand pulling him close and wrapped his arms around narutos waist, easily keeping the blonde from leaving. "now were do you get off thinking you can just leave?" sasuke said in a casul tone as he smirked down at the other. naruto gasped out of superise and shock at being pulled and held so close to the others body and blushed even deeper, his blush covering his whole face now. "n-n-nowheres..." naruto managed to squeak and looked up into sasukes face. sasuke chuckled at how girlish, shy, and timid the usually over excentric, cocky, loud , and head strong naruto uzumaki was being. "naruto... your acting like a school girl... a love struck school girl at that..." sasuke mused as he grinned at the other and still holding onto naruto. naruto blushed deeper and buried his face in sasukes chest to hide his embarrassmetnt "well...duh... umm... about the lovestruk part that is..." naruto said as he cuddled up to his chest and smiled sofley.

**ok... theirs chapter one... will update soon k? haha see u guys later!**

**-Quincylove-**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok... this is chapter two! haha sorry guys... im not gonna get to the lemon in this chapter like i was hoping... but im gonna try for chapter 3 ok? hope you like the chapter!**

sasuke sasuke asked curiosly rolled his eyes and smiled a bit more "so when did you fall so hard for me dobe? because you were not acting like this last week" sasuke asked curiosly. "when that guy elbowed me in the ass and i actcidentaly kissed you..." naruto says plainly smiling ... he felt alot more comfortable in sasukes arms now that he knew that sasuke at least has some interest in him, "oh i see... let me guess... was i dobes firrst kiss?" sasuke said with a smirk slightly mocking the other. naruto blushed and glared at sasuke "yes...you were..." sasuke loved when naruto got blushy and shy... he thought it was cute as hell... and he smiled because he figured it wasnt that hard to make naruto blush. "im going to enjoy this..." sasuke thought smirking as he did. "you know... you were mine to dobe..." sasuke said with a warm smile as he ruffled the others hair laughing. naruto blushed more and laughed "well thats a relief... i thought you might have kissed sakura or somthing." sasuke let go of naruto and mock threw up as he doubled over dramatically coughing. "AK! thats disgusting! shes sooo annoying! i couldnt even imagine kissing her! ewwwww..." sasuke added drama to that and soon they both were laughing hard. "your so right sasuke! haha~" they both sat on the bench out of breath still laughing sofley. "OI! i see you to are finally getting along!" kakashi said as he walked up to the boys... as usual reading his perverted book. he looked at the two panting boys. sasuke and naruto both looked at kakshi, naruto smiled happly like he always does and sasuke went back to being his apathetic self with that bored look on his face. "ya we have kakashi-sensei!" one look at sasuke told him not to say anything about what just happened to kakashi. "well good! cmon tsunade has given us a D ranked mission and sakura is out today so you to get to do it! now think of this as training!" kakashi droned as naruto staarted to wine "whattt! but sakura cant just leave us to do the boring stuff! cmon kakashi sensei! dont make us do this crap!" sasuke roilled his eyes " now now naruto you dont even know the mission... its to take care of mrs. nekonomay's house work anjd chores since she is out on family buisness!" naruto groaned and pouted " kakashi-sensei! thats girl stuff! why cant saskura do it when she gets ba-" sasuke hit naruto in the back og the head and rolled his eyes " well do it kakashi sensei... just ignore this dobe..." sasuke said as he glared a bit at naruto shutting up any farther protest. "grate! have a good day boys!" after saying that kakashi walked away reading his book again. "why did you do that sasuke!" naruto wined at sasuke as they started walking to the womans house. sasuke grinned and put his arm around narutos shoulders ass they walked . "because i want to spend time alone with you..." he said with a smirk and a undertone of somthing naruto coudnt help but shiver a bit at and blush sofley. "ok fine... i guess house work wont be so bad...if its with you..." naruto said sounding a bit innocent. they both walked silently from that point and arrived at the womans house as they walked in. naruto picked up a list of chores that was taped to the fridge and sighed reading them aloud. "wash dishes, feed cat, wash, fold, and put cloths away, clean house, orginize pantry, cook dinner for her father and bring it to him,wash windows, and collect fire wood... damn... this is alot ... and its almost all chick stuff! grr..." naruto complained after reading the note to himself again. sasuke hit him again and grabbed the note "dobe..." he read the note over a couple of times and sighed. " aprins and cleaning supplys are in the cabinet under the sink" he said pointing to the sink and naruto went their to find... vary frilly... black and white lace... french maid looking aprins in their and thats all their was. "oh hell... hope kakashi is happy..." he groans as he put one on and stood up relustantly embarrassed. sasuke smirked seeing naruto were that and grinned a bit. "naruto looks soo fucking cute like that... " sasuke thought as he walked over to the sink were naruto was standing.

**well their you have it... chapter 2 is compleat! and my spelling is terrible still...i promise their will be lemon in chapter 3! and thanks for the reviews i have gotten for my first chapter! yall are so nice... will post next chapter soon... but if i dont uptdate for a lil while im doing school crap sooo bye bye for now!**

**~Quincylove~**

.."


	3. Chapter 3

**hahaha! chapter 3 is here! over this chapter and chapter 4 i will be getting into the lemon part of this story! please dont be mean in the reveiws this is my first story and my first crack at lamon. and thank you for the reviews and the help with my grammer and spelling problems... i will try to pay alot more attention to my writing and hopefully will make fewer mistakes... please review and tell me if i need to improve on anything... i am still quite new at this so any help would be much appreciated **

naruto saw sasuke smirk and he blushed as he started to collect the supplies to cook dinner for this woman's father... even tho all he knew how to cook was ramen... naruto glanced at sasuke "sasuke... get to work! im not gonna be the only one doing this girl crap..." sasuke smirked and decided to mess with the other a little more. "oh alright... but i'm not going to were one of those black lacy aprons... that thing makes you look like such a girl... and i have no intentions of looking like the uke..." he said as he filled the sink with water intent on doing the dishes as he added soap to the water. naruto blushed deeper glared at sasuke. "who said you were seme?" he said as a challenge. sasuke grinned murderously into the sink. "no one...do you really think you could dominate me though? seriously? i don't .. " sasuke said with a smirk, provoking the eager blonde with a challenge. naruto, as expected, pounced on the opportunity of a challenge. "like hell! I could dominate you without even trying! your the one who should be wondering if you could dominate me!" sasuke took this as an invitation and in the blink of an eye had narutos hands pinned above his head with one of sasukes hands. naruto blushed deeper and squirmed trying to get free' "sasuke! g-get off!" naruto squealed in protest. sasuke smirked and put his right nee in between narutos legs, pinning him to the wall more and keeping his legs spread a bit. "now why would i let such a cute uke go... especially when that uke has brought my dominance into question ..hmmm?" sasuke leaned down to whisper into narutos ear "i think its time that uke learned just who is going to win this fight" he smirks. naruto shivers at this and he blushed deeper as he felt sasukes leg keeping him from running even if he wanted to, but he still squirmed attempting to win against sasuke as said ninja smashed their lips together, sasuke forcibly stuck his tongue in the others mouth. naruto growling a bit and kisses back refusing to give up his fight for dominance so easily. both boys kissing hard and not giving up this battle as if their lives...more like their pride... depended on it. as this heated battle of clashing mouths went on both boys seem to be oblivious to a certain white haired copy ninja sitting outside the open window on a tree branch that gave him a full view of the action. as usual kakashi was reading his make-out paradise book but has chosen to put it down for the time being to observe his two students doing something a lot more entertaining then reading his book. sasuke and naruto continued their battle either ignoring kakashi or not noticing him. naruto began to loose the battle as sasuke became more violent in his kissing and after about another minute naruto finally gave up completely ... as he felt a major stab to his pride... and let the other explore his mouth with little resistance. sasuke groaned in satisfaction as he explored the hot cavern he has rightfully gained dominance over. naruto groaned sofley as his mouth was explored and naruto continued to kiss sasuke as he felt sasuke let go of his hands in favor of supporting his weight on the wall behind narutos head... him puting one hand on either side of his head as he continued to explore his mouth. sasuke pushed his nee up a bit higher brushing narutos growing bulge. naruto's breath hitched and he was panting softly as he put his hands on sasukes chest. sasuke moved some what quickly, reaching down and untieing the apron and then pulling narutos shirt off throwing the article of clothing in the direction of the open window. naruto made quick work of sasukes shirt and they only broke the kiss to take off the cloths for a moment before quikley returning to their kissing. sasuke pulled naruto away from the wall and set him down on the small coffe table in the middle of the room braking the kiss and smirking down at naruto. "seems you have totally been dominated naruto..." sasuke teased. naruto smirked and leaned up a bit. " i have not been totally dominated yet sasuke-teme..." naruto retorts, provoking sasuke. sasuke looked down smirking and leaned down kissing and sucking on narutos collarbone earning some soft groans from the blonde. sasukes hand traveled down narutos chest, flicking a nipple as it traveled south. naruto bit his lip to not moan still trying to fight in any way he could as he felt the others hand reach his half-hard erection. sasuke smirked seeing naruto try to resist as he palmed him through his pants. "ahh...Nnnggg..." naruto groaned not being able to contain himself. sasuke grinned and leaned his head down to the nipple he flicked on his way down, he began to suck it softly rolling it in his mouth as he heard naruto moan his name sofley. "ahh...y..your...such a tease..." naruto complained as he moaned and panted, pushing his hips up a bit into sasukes seemingly talented hand. sasuke smirked and undid narutos pants, slipping them down his thighs and let them fall under the coffee table. naruto grinned and leaned up, undoing sasukes pants and letting them pool around his feet. sasuke then pushed naruto down again on the table and kissed him hard, naruto willingly letting sasuke into his mouth without any resistance at all and kissed back happily. sasuke hooked a finger in the hem of narutos boxers and slowly pulled them down, pulling them off and dropping them ontop of narutos pants. sasuke then wrapped a hand around narutos erection witch sprang to full hardness instantly at sasukes touch. sasuke slowly pumped naruto, teasingly, and nibbled on narutos ear lobe as he did. "gah...s..sasuke...ahh..." naruto moaned and mewled as he tilted his head up, his mouth was open slightly as he drooled out of pleasure. sasuke smirked and held three fingers to narutos mouth. "suck... " he said in a seductive voice as he slipped out of his underwear. naruto blushed and started to suck and lick at his fingers making sure they were nice and wet. sasuke pulled them out when he deemed them wet enough and he spread narutos legs getting a nice view and he smiled as he circled narutos entrance with a single digit. "naruto... calm down or this will hurt " sasuke cooed as he pushed the finger into narutos virgin entrance. naruto hissed as the finger penetrated him and sasuke leaned down sucking narutos neck softly trying to calm him down as he fingered him slowly getting the other used to having something inside of him. "t..that feels weird s-sasuke.." he protested half heart-idly. sasuke kissed him silencing his protests as he added a second finger scissoring him looking for that one spot. sasuke then heard naruto gasp and moan a bit louder then the other times. "ahh s-sasuke what the hell d-did ahh you just do..." sasuke smirked and licked his lips. " that was your sweet spot naruto..." he whispered into the others ear as he fingered and stretched the hole preparing him. naruto blushed deep and bit his lip as he was stretched and. " ahh sasuke... s-stop teasing m-me! please ahh.." naruto begged as his erection was almost painfully hard. sasuke smirked as he heard the other beg. "what was that naruto i didn't quite catch that" sasuke said as he added a third finger purposefully leaving narutos erection unattended.

**okay their it is haha don't kill me now. i had to give room for the fourth chapter! so please review and i will love reading your reviews and i will accept any and all help offered. i know i am going to have spelling and grammer problems so im am truley sorry for that... see you all in chapter 4! bye bye**

** sincerely Quincylove**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay hey guys im back! sorry if you think this update took to long... my sisters hogged the computer so it took me a while to get it haha so here is chapter 4! hope you like it.**

* * *

naruto was drooling and his erection was dripping with pre-cum, he couldn't believe sasuke was going to make him beg. sasuke started fingering narutos ass harder and faster, abusing his prostate with every thrust of his hand. sasuke wasn't going to touch naruto or fuck him until he begged and he smirked. naruto was NOT going to beg anymore so he kept his mouth shut. kakashi was enjoying the scene that was unfolding right before his eyes. he had expected for sasuke to be the dominate one and for him to want to here naruto beg. he was now wondering what the blonde under sasuke would do with the situation it seems as though naruto was refusing to beg and that would just lead to more teasing until the boy broke. kakashi smirked under his mask as he shifted his position so he could see better. sasuke sensed that naruto was refusing to beg and he grinned as he leaned his head down and licked at the blonde boys ear before whispering deeply into it. "naruto... beg for it... or it wont happen... i can wait all day... but you seem to be quite needy... now beg dope or its only going to get worse" naruto bit down on his lip and grinned up at sasuke as he felt sasukes fingers going deeper. "i-i am n-not b-b-begging sasuke!" he said defiantly and sasukes grin grew wider. "fine then..." sasuke leaned down and licked the tip of narutos weeping erection teasingly. naruto gasped at the sudden touch to his cock and he bit his lip hard to not moan. sasuke stayed at the tip, not going any farther and he knew naruto was going to brake soon, he could sense it. he slid his tongue along the slit witch made naruto groan. naruto couldnt hold on any longer, he had to have sasuke in him NOW. but that would mean him begging and his pride would be vary hurt by it but he had to. he sucked in a breath and let out a defeated whisper. "p-please... s-sasuke please... i-i want you... now" sasuke smirked and then grinned triumphantly as he pulled his fingers out, earning a whimper from the boy had just begged to be fucked. sasuke lined his own hard cock up to the stretched intrace and leaned down to narutos ear again. "relax... this is going to hurt... " naruto let out a breath and relaxed his muscles as he felt the tip of sasukes cock being pushed in and he screwed his eyes shut in pain. it hurt like hell. sasuke felt him tense up and he stroked narutos erection to take his mind off the pain in his ass. it worked and naruto relaxed enough for sasuke to push in to the hilt. naruto had tears in the corners of his eyes and he felt like he wa sbeing split in two. sasuke let naruto have some time to adjust despite the urge to move and pound the tight heat he was now engulfed inside of. naruto panted and it took him a whole 3 minutes to get used to sasukes size, well, used to it enough for sasuke to start moving. he nodded at sasuke and then the pain started again. sasuke pulled out slowly and then puished back in not wantiong to make his uke bleed or feel more pain then necessary. after about a minute naruto started to feel more pleasure then pain. the pain was still their but it was only an echo and the pleasure was taking him over. he tilted his head up as a small stream of drool started to fall down his chin. sasuke let out a soft moan as he started to thrust in and out faster seeing narutos ereteaction. naruto moaned sasukes name softly and he leaned up, wrapping his arms around sasukes neck and holding onto him as he was fucked. sasuke moaned again and at the new angle he had, he thrust deeper into the boy. "ah s-sasuke- teme... ahh.." naruto was drooling and moaning without hesitation now, he was to far gone to care about his pride. sasuke kissed narutos neck and whispered into his ear smirking. "feel good naruto?" naruto groaned and almost screamed sasukes name as his prostated was rammed head on and he clung to sasuke more. "y-yes sasuke!" he moans and his erection was still rick hard. he moaned at the friction of his erection between their stomachs . sasuke smirked a bit and pulled out of the boy, untangling him from his person and flipping him so he was on all fours. then he rammed inside the boy again eliciting a scream of his name. naruto loved the new angle, sasuke could go even deeper. sasuke began to pound into the boy. "f-fuck...so tight..." he groaned as he kissed narutos back and bit it, leaving a hicky. naruto panted and moaned, they were both blushing hard and had a sheen of sweat on their bodies. sasuke wraped his hand around narutos waist and gripped his erection firmly making naruto gasp and moan more. sasuke smirked a bit as he pumped narutos erection in time with his thrusts. naruto was at his limit and was about to cum as his chest dropped and he panted, his ass being high in the air now. "s-sasuke... i-im g-gonna ah c-cum ..." he moaned and he felt sasuke thrust harder and pump him more. " then cum naruto..." naruto goraned out sasukes name loudly as his mind was clouded in Ecstasy and he came hard into sasukes hand. sasuke felt narutos walls clench around him and he groaned as he came into the boys ass, filling him compleatly. the two spent boys sat there panting for a few minutes before they came to their senses and sasuke pulled out. sasuke was the first one to notice they stilll needed to complete the mission and now... they needed to clean up any evidence that they "did it" in this womans home. "cmon baka lets finish this mission and clean up." sasuke ordered as he threw narutos cloths at him. naruto groaned and caught them. "but sasuke-teme! i want to sleep and have some ramen!" he protested as he started to get dressed. sasuke shook his head. "you can sleep and eat ramen later... woulds you want this lady knowing we had sex in her living rooom?" naruto came to his senses and shook his head quickly. "no your right sasuke lets clean up and finish this" he said as he started to clean. kakashi snickered as he watched the boys clean up, he was going to scold them about this later.. having sex in a woman's home wail they were doing a mission? inappropriate but he still enjoyed watching the scene... he was going to have a few dirty dreams about this he was sure of. it was a good day today indead he concluded as he dispaeared in a poof of smoke, the two boys finished cleaning up and were walking home when they ran into kakashi. "kakashi sensei! we finished the mission!" kakashi smirked and shook his head. "yes you did all right.. oh and sasuke... please next time you to decide to have sex ... dont do it on a mission..." with that kakashi walked away leaving naruto a blushing embarrassed mess and sasuke glairing at kakashi as he walked away.


End file.
